


uncharted territory

by Lizzen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hate Sex, Smut, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/pseuds/Lizzen
Summary: Lena works hard for her revenge.Post season 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season three nearly burned the sweetness out of me.

Revenge; a dish best served cold. But she’s never been particularly patient. 

*  
Lena gets herself in trouble, real trouble, and just waits until there’s a swoosh of air and the rattle of metal against metal, and there’s a knight in shining armor saving her from-- from a problem Lena personally devised. 

“Lena-- Ms. Luthor,” she says. “Are you alright?” 

There was a time, _god_ , there was a time, when those words meant something to her. Meant everything.

“I’m fine,” Lena says, her hand gripping Supergirl’s arm. “I’m--”

“Can I take you home?” she says. “Can I--”

“Yes,” Lena says, smiling as the woman falls so neatly into her trap. “You can take me home.”

*  
“So, I fucked Supergirl,” Lena admits to her best friend, after too many mimosas; piles of eggs and bacon gone. She’s proud, she’s so proud that the truth tastes delicious in her mouth. 

Kara nods, almost sagely. “I see,” she says with a hiccup, reaching for her glass and swallowing it down. 

“I’m going to do it again,” Lena says, feeling reckless. A surge of joy resonating through her. “And again and again until I break her.”

“Lena--,” Kara starts.

“I’m her weakness,” Lena says. “And that’s something. That _means_ something.”

“You might be, but--”

“Don’t take her side,” Lena says, warning. 

Kara sits back. Opens her mouth. “You know where my loyalties lie.”

Lena’s lips rise in a smile; cruel.

*  
When it happens the first time, Supergirl freezes against her, her limbs in a rigid tension. Frozen as Lena’s lips meet hers. A firm and steady pressure. Lena’s hand wanders to the other woman’s skirt, and her fingers press against the slip of thigh beneath. 

“I’m sorry,” Lena whispers, “You can stop me if--”

And Supergirl’s mouth opens as if to speak, but she pushes in instead. Kissing words out of Lena’s mouth, and opening up. 

*  
When it happens the first time, Lena revels at how sweet she tastes. It’s not just the ease in which it happens, it’s the _submission_. 

*  
Teschmacher brings her a coffee and a spreadsheet of calculations. Lena’s daydreaming as she reads them, her fingers against the screen but her mind elsewhere. 

The coffee is cold before she touches it.

*  
“I’m not your--” Supergirl starts before Lena presses in two fingers, finding purchase through the wetness she finds. Fucks in hard before pulling out and fucking in again. 

“I don’t care what you are,” Lena says and fucks in again, her mouth moving in to devour--

*  
The sex is good, Lena thinks. Best she’s had in years. Admits that some of it has to do with Supergirl’s power; the strength in her arm and the stamina in her blood. Some of it has to do with how soft she is for Lena, how delicate she holds her. As if Lena is something precious. Something that could break in her embrace.

Most of it has to do with how much, _how much_ Lena hates her. 

*  
“You know I don’t talk to her now,” Kara says. “You’re my friend and I’m--”

“I respect that,” Lena says. “I appreciate that.” And she takes a long drink of red wine. “But it’s more fun if you keep up the ruse. I need her to know I’m available tomorrow. After lunch. My apartment.”

“I’m not your--”

“You don’t have to,” Lena says, sharp. And then her lips curve up into a smile. “But I’d be so grateful.”

*  
Lena eats her out for an hour, at least. Making her come so loud that the apartment seems to shake. Lena eats her out and pushes her hard to a mewling, whimpering sort of place. Pulls away, and watches her writhe against the bedsheets. 

How easy this is, she thinks.  
How easy this is to destroy her, she thinks.

“Can I--” Supergirl starts and Lena shushes her. 

“No,” she says. “You can’t.”

*  
It’s six days before she lets Supergirl touch her, and when she does, it’s electric.

Lena’s playing a dangerous game, and she knows it. Because no one, no one has ever made her come like Supergirl can.

*  
“What’s your goal?” Kara says over eggs benedict and a monopoly of sweet red berries. “With Supergirl, I mean. She tells me--”

“She tells you what,” Lena interrupts.

“She tells me she doesn’t know what’s happened. What you want.” Kara says, her voice soft as a feather. 

Lena shoves a strawberry in her mouth, chews delicately as she thinks. There’s a drop of juice at her mouth, and it rolls down her chin. She lets it linger. “What do I want,” Lena says before dabbing her face with a napkin. She leans back in her chair. “I want her to suffer.”

*  
There’s a gang that kidnaps her, threatens all kind of danger and she merely looks at her fingernails; irritated by the interruption in her work.

They’re all destroyed in a tumble that finishes before it starts. A blur of red and blue and golden hair, and Supergirl’s gasping for air before she reaches her. Puts her hands on Lena’s shoulders.

“Are you alright?” she says. She’s worried. She’s actually frightened. 

“I need your hands on me,” she says, an act. All an act. 

She gets fucked, and properly, on that dirty floor; Lena’s body writhing underneath Supergirl’s. Those neat fingers knuckles deep inside of her. Sliding in and out of her, a sharp rhythm that makes her shiver against the concrete. Makes her whole. Makes her shudder and gasp as she comes, again and again and again. 

Makes her consider that this farce has consequence.

*  
Kara looks concerned. “You’re going to stop?”

“I’m going to slow down,” Lena says. “I need--”

*  
“--I need you,” Supergirl says, landing on her balcony and reaching for her.

There’s a part of her that screams. 

There’s a part of her that reaches back.

*  
Supergirl stays the night, falling asleep in Lena’s arms and looking so peaceful that Lena’s heart shifts. 

This was not supposed to happen, she thinks. This was not--

She gets up, dresses, and goes to the lab. Leaving Supergirl alone.

*  
Teschmacher has a discovery for her; a way to debilitate a Kryptonian if they only had a test subject. There’s something gleeful in the other woman’s eyes. “You can get to her, I know you can. You can get her here so we can find out--”

“I’ll think about it,” Lena says. 

There’s a pause before Teschmacher looks at her. Says: “Then what was the point of all of this?”

*  
She gets home, late, take out in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. She’s going to devour it all, but there’s a body in her bed. As if Supergirl never moved. For hours.

“What are you doing here?” she says. Her heart in her mouth.

Supergirl gets up on her elbows, looks sad. So sad that Lena aches despite herself. “Don’t you know?”

“I--” Lena says. 

She’s up and out of the bed, in Lena’s personal space in moments. “Don’t you know what you do to me?” She looks like a woman desperate for air, desperate for aid. Lost. 

Lena’s heart races. This was her goal, this is what she meant to have happen. This was her revenge. 

“I’m--” she says.

“Don’t you know?” Supergirl echoes, and she leans in close, her cheek against Lena’s. Breathing in slowly. “I can’t manage without--”

“Don’t,” Lena tries.

“I can’t,” Supergirl says; saying the words without saying them.

When they kiss, it burns.

*  
“Kara,” Lena says over the phone. “Kara, I need help.”

“Anything,” is the instant reply.

“Kara, I’m falling.”

It’s a moment before: “Falling in love?” It’s so hopeful that Lena winces.

“No,” she says. “I’m just falling.”

*  
She had wanted--

She had wanted to be like Lillian.

She had wanted to shut it down, destroy it completely. 

She had wanted to break her.

*  
“I missed you,” Lena says after Supergirl’s spent a few weeks in Gotham, helping her cousin. “I miss--”

The kiss that follows takes her breath away; makes her knees so weak that she-- that she fully swoons in Supergirl’s arms. It would be embarrassing if she cared anymore.

“Say it again,” Supergirl whispers. “Tell me how much--”

Lena answers it with her mouth, her lips, her teeth.

*  
“You’re not serious about the work anymore,” Teschmacher says. 

“Hrm?” Lena says. She wasn’t paying attention, after all.

*  
“I fucked up, I fucked up so much,” Lena says in an elevator, Kara one step behind her. “I think I love her.”

“Oh,” Kara says, helpfully.

“Don’t tell her that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

*  
There’s a tap on her balcony door at sunrise, and Lena’s up on her feet immediately. Halfway there before she’s fully awake. “Hi,” she says, and her hand reaches out.

Supergirl’s smile is bright, brighter than the sun. 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mirrored journey, a POV Shift; and a touch of Kara’s ever-beating heart.

The elevator door shuts. “Never meet your idols,” Lena says, her voice cavalier, and Kara’s blood freezes as Lena’s truths tumble out of her. A virulent, thorough hatred of Supergirl, and for reasons undeniable.

It’s hard to breathe, hard to move. But--

It’s easy to continue the lie, get lost in the safety of it. Delay the consequence; kick that can down the road as far as she can.

*  
You see, her secret has an expiration date.

*  
“It’s Lena,” Kara says to Alex, rushed. “She’s in trouble. I have to--”

“Go,” Alex says, making a shooing gesture. “Save the day, get the girl.” And when Kara thows her a look, Alex looks serious. “She’s your friend.”

She thinks: yes.  
She thinks: my friend.

*  
The rescue does not take long. It’s as if it was staged, but there’s more important things to focus on, there’s--

Lena looks up at her, a familiar reverence in her eyes, and Kara wonders if it’s over, the rift between them. Wonders if this specific rescue burned the darkness out of her. If it’s true that time heals wounds.

Something gentle in her heart beats fast.

“You can take me home,” Lena says, and her gaze is so open, guileless. And Kara succumbs.

*  
It’s their scheduled brunch and she’s Kara Danvers again and Lena admits: “So, I fucked Supergirl,” and then she admits more. Something hard and sour. It’s a searing severity that Kara never knew was possible.

Her eyes focus in on Lena’s lips, the cruel curve of them. The smile locked in them.

I deserved this, Kara thinks. This is my fault.

And there’s a softness between her legs that twinges, aches. Wants more and doesn’t care about the circumstance.

*  
When it happens for the first time, Kara can’t help herself. Can’t keep from kissing words out of Lena’s mouth, and opening up. There’s hope in her heart, in that instant. This is new, this is going to fix what’s broken. She’s going to forgive.

Lena sighs into her mouth and it’s so easy to get lost. To lose herself in the promise.

*  
Lena says: “I’m going to do it again, and again, and again until I break her.” There’s a madness to it; something dark, something unhinged inside of her.

But there’s a new madness inside Kara too.

*  
Her back hits the softness of Lena’s duvet and there’s a tongue between her legs, driving her to delirium. There’s something “no”-shaped on her lips, but her hips buck against Lena’s grip and a groan slides out of her throat.

And she-- she allows it.

*  
“Where have you been?” Alex asks, more curious than hurt.

“Busy,” Kara says, shrugging as nonchalant as she can. Her entire body hurts; a quiet ache that has knit into sinew and bone.

*  
Lena holds her down; her hand again at Kara’s neck, her fingers deep inside of her.

“Please,” Kara starts, and Lena ignores it, pushing her further into something, something blinding. It hurts more than it feels good; it’s too much. Something shrieks out of her mouth, and Lena’s smile curves up. Determined, unyielding.

“You can do better than that, Supergirl,” Lena says, and her fingers twist again. Kara’s eyes go wide and all she sees are stars, all she feels is fire. There’s the sensation of being blasted apart at the seams, shattered into shards of glass and dust. Never to be the same again.

Breathing is difficult, dignity is long gone. “Lena” is sweet on her lips; an offering of peace. And Lena lifts herself up and away, leaving a wake of loneliness behind her.

*  
Truth be told, Kara finds herself unable to think of much else. She half-asses articles for CatCo, she barely sees her friends, she saves the day if it suits her. There’s no big crisis to manage, no big bad to destroy.

Only one thing, frozen in her mind’s eye.

*  
She’s been thinking about her, thinking about her all day, so when the time comes, it’s Kara who gets Lena on her back, holds her down and keeps her still.

It’s Kara who finds what’s wet between Lena’a legs.

Kara’s mouth aligns, and her tongue flicks mercilessly against Lena’s clit; and she continues this until Lena shudders and shakes, begs for it to stop. She finds the perfect rhythm and pushes in further, making it good. So good that Lena comes electric and then immediately follows with a second orgasm. It’s a complex poetry, and Kara doesn’t let up.

She has the stamina to continue deep into the night, and she hasn’t even begun to use her fingers yet.

*  
The next day, Lena admits to her, to her other self, “I want her to suffer.”

Kara sucks in air, swallows it down.

*  
You see, it’s not like she can stop.

*  
There’s no one to tell. Alex is sister and boss; Winn’s gone. James is definitely off the table. She doesn’t dare tell her cousin.

It’s a loneliness that lingers. Secrets eat at her, eat her alive; bile in her mouth and fatigue in her limbs. Lying in bed, she sometimes wonders if she can ever get up again.

It’s internalized rage, but she can’t, she just can’t bring herself to pushing it outward. Can’t bring herself to hating Lena Luthor. So much easier to--

*  
Kara lets a building fall on her, just so she can feel something-- something different.

*  
It all shifts the moment she hears about the Orca gang kidnapping Lena. It’s something hidden, something dark inside of her. Lena’s dangerous dance must come to an end, otherwise Lena might die, and Kara might--

She decimates the gang, easily.

Lena has to know this can’t happen again; so, she turns on an act for the distressed damsel. Brief and effective. She shows fear, shows real terror. A feeling she never had in the moment; men are so weak.

Then, Lena opens her mouth: “I need your hands on me,” and Kara finds herself all too willing.

But no flight to a safe house, no comfortable cushion for Lena’s head to lie against. Just a dirty floor and Kara’s fingers knuckle deep inside of her. It’s the heat of summer, and sweat is pouring down Lena’s face, but Kara doesn’t let up. Keeps pumping her fingers till Lena’s eyes lose any semblance of fire. Any recognition. Only a mewling, whimpering thing.

Something is dark in her heart as she does it, something cruel until the point where she kisses her. Presses her lips against Lena’s hungry ones, and--

\--and the kiss, for the first time, feels real.

*  
There’s something skittish about Lena, arriving out of her penthouse to meet up with Kara. Sunglasses over her eyes and a paleness to her cheeks. She looks up at the sky briefly. She’s a wreck.

“I’m--” she starts. “I’m-- going to--” and she breathes in. “I’m going to have to stop my thing with-- with her.”

Kara stares. “You’re going to stop?”

Lena winces. “I’m going to slow down,” she says, miserably. “I need--” she stops. “Kara, it’s getting out of control.”

“Oh,” Kara says, simply.

As they walk, there’s something wicked in the curve of Kara’s lip; a small, hidden smile that she feels all the way down to her toes.

*  
Kara cancels on Alex that night.

*  
“I can’t--” Lena tries. “I’m not--” Lena tries. “No--”

Kara kisses every single refusal away, one after another; wet, filthy kisses. Covetous ones. The kind that make you weak, make you pliant.

And then Lena’s arms encircle her, the tightest grip a woman can make. Holding Kara as if she’s lost in a flood, as if she’s drowning.

Appeased, Kara breathes in and sweetens her embrace.

*  
There’s a kindness that follows. Nothing brutal in the fuck; nothing cruel. Kara knows Lena must be sore, and so she spends her time between Lena’s legs with a certain softness. But even gentle kisses applied relentlessly can destabilize the strongest of constitutions.

“God, I’m so sorry,” Lena says at one point, words immediately lost in the ensuing gasps, desperation for air.

But Kara hears it.

*  
Kara doesn’t bring her phone to Lena’s (too dangerous) so she’s missed the first five calls. “Where were you?” Kal-El says over the phone. “--doesn’t matter,” he says too fast, cutting her off. “Need you in the air.”

*  
It’s sudden, the change of scenery; sudden and impactful. Space away, muchly needed.

It’s sudden, the muscle memory to focus in on an enemy, to lean up against a capable team.

It’s sudden, the shock of a whirlwind trip to Gotham to lay low the villain of which the local vigilante couldn’t manage. Needed significant back-up.

It’s sudden, the realization of how much Lena has crept into every facet of her life-- except for this.

*  
It’s not enough to say _I miss you_. It’s not enough.

*  
“Say it again,” Kara whispers. “Tell me how much--”

Lena answers it with her mouth, her lips, her teeth.

*  
She brings an insane amount of takeout and a bottle of wine to Alex’s. Settles in on the couch and breathes in. “I’ve got to tell you something.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Yes, yes, you do.”

Kara has faced villains from across the galaxy, across universes. She’s known, she’s _known_ for her bravery; a courage stronger than the fiercest storm. She can tell her sister--

*  
\-- “but are you happy?” is the ask.

“I’ve never felt so alive,” is the response.

*  
She sails through the skies, soaking up the sunlight. Feeling at peace.

*  
Half a carafe of mimosa and: “Kara,” Lena says, “I need--”

“--anything,” she replies. Eager to please.

Lena opens her mouth and: “I don’t even know her name.” She laughs, and it’s an awful, bitter sound. “I need to know who she is.”

“I--” Kara starts. Feels a freezing sensation in her limbs, an electric charge in her skin. “You-- you think I know?”

“I think you do.” Lena has that look in her eyes; unyielding. “And you’re going to tell me.”

Kara shivers.

*  
You see, her secret has an expiration date.

 

*  
**  
***  
**  
*

 

“This is what you asked for,” Teschmacher says, sliding a small box across the table.

Lena opens it, finds a full vial of clear liquid. “I asked for this?” Lena says, so forgetful lately. Focused on other things.

“It makes a person, shall we say, _suggestable_.” And Teschmacher leans back, crosses her arms. “Nothing that holds up in a court of law, of course.”

“Ah,” Lena says, looking at it. Something old, and something very dark, filling her veins. Making her dizzy. “I have other means,” she says, unthinking.

“Mmm,” the other woman says. “Still. Why don’t you keep it. Just in case.”

Lena stares at it, thinking it through, and she reaches for it.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Subscribe for updates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tropes are just too delicious to pass up.

Lena finds herself in her office. There’s a hangover fog she’s fought from a mussed up bed to the clear precision of L Corp. But she’s here, she’s present in the moment.

Her head hurts, in fact, everything hurts. She sits in her chair, ginger-- gingerly, and spins around to stare out the window at the city beyond its glass. The sun has risen a few hours ago, its rays shining bright.

What never made sense, now does; and yet--

Is it moments or is it hours later when: "Hey," she hears, a familiar voice at the door. A latent knock. And she hears footsteps as Kara Danvers walks into the office. Lena doesn't turn, Lena doesn't move. She knew this was coming.

"So," Kara says, timidly. Like a goddamn mouse. "We had such a nice time yesterday, but," and Kara laughs, "I don't _remember_ much of it. So much wine. There's holes. And so, I wanted to clarify what--"

Clearing her throat, Lena slowly turns in her chair to face her. She raises her chin and places her hands in her lap. "Good morning," she says with a withering stare. "Supergirl.”

 

*  
**  
***  
**  
*

 

**24 HOURS EARLIER**

Lena turns on the television, takes one glimpse of the news footage, and turns it off. There’s been a crisis in Metropolis and Supergirl’s there, fighting robots. Lena’s not quite clear on the details because she’s refused to watch. Kept her mind focused on work.

It’s-- it’s-- a lot to consider when your-- when _whatever Supergirl is to her now_ , when she’s in danger and Lena still has no way to know— no way to contact her.

Other than--

Lena pulls out her phone. Waits a moment. She thinks of the small vial in her bag and shudders. Hits the button and holds her breath.

“Lena!” Kara says almost immediately. “Hi. I’ve been meaning to-- hi.” It’s just the voice Lena needs to hear. Relief seeps into her tensing muscles and she relaxes.

“What are you up to today?” Lena says, wildly thinking of something they could do.

“Absolutely nothing?” Kara replies.

“Meet me in 20 minutes,” Lena says, as faux-serious as she can. Hopes that Kara’s smiling. Hopes that Kara’s amenable.

“I’m all yours.”

*  
Twenty eight minutes later they’re in Lena’s car with her driver whisking them away to the nearby wine country.

“You saved me from a mountain of laundry that needs doing. Was just visiting family,” and Kara yawns. “Glad to be home.”

“Home missed you,” Lena says, nudging her shoulder before leaning back in her seat. “So tell me,” she says, lazily. “How did you meet our friend Supergirl.”

Kara freezes before breathing out, leaning back as well in a nonchalant manner that Lena knows is fake. “You know I don’t reveal information about my sources,” she says, not quite serious but there’s steel behind her voice.

Lena shrugs. “I’ll get it out of you today.”

“You can try.” There’s a sly smile on Kara’s face. “But I warn you, I’ll leave you unsatisfied.”

It’s oddly flirtatious but Lena pays it little mind. Humming, she looks at her phone, eying the trail of wineries they’ll visit. Guessing which one will do the trick and loosen those lips.

She thinks: Teschmacher’s concoction won’t even be needed.

*  
Kara finishes every generous pour at each tasting. When Lena orders a glass, Kara follows suit and knocks it back as they talk and talk about books and science and film and bad television and celebrity gossip. While her cheeks get a little pink, there’s nothing slowing her down. No slur to her voice or dullness in her eyes. Lena’s feeling quite drunk by winery no. 4 with her written tasting notes saying “yummy :)” instead of “black cherry, earth.” Her lips are stained red and she’s concentrating to step evenly. The brilliant idea of getting Kara drunk enough to spill is backfiring.

“Home?” Kara says, wrapping an arm around her.

“I’d like that,” Lena says. “Please.” She looks up at Kara’s face and there’s something so familiar there that Lena almost leans in before getting a hold of herself. Kara, she thinks, the beautiful blonde with her is Kara, not--

*  
“Best day ever,” Lena says, a smile on her face as they stumble into her condo. Kara chuckles as she carries the case of wine Lena bought, carrying it as if it’s as light as a feather. “Another glass?”

Kara places the case on the kitchen counter, throws back her head and laughs out loud. “If you can manage it, sure.”

“I’ll pick, you go order some takeout,” Lena says, peering in the case and pulling out something spectacular.

In moments, they’re on Lena’s couch, large wine globe each, and takeout is arriving in 35. A perfect ending of a perfect day. “If only Supergirl was here too,” Lena says, her mouth open and words falling out without a thought behind them. “That would be nice.”

“Oh, I think she’s still in Metropolis,” Kara says. “I could be wrong though. We haven’t--”

“How did you meet?” Lena asks abruptly. Rude from the desire, rude from the drink.

Kara puts her glass down. “I’m going to get you some water.”

“I’ll get it,” Lena says, getting to her feet and walking to the kitchen.

Her bag is on the counter and Lena’s mind is more of a buzz than a series of sensible thoughts. Almost mechanically, she pulls out the vial and dumps the clear liquid in the glass. Covers it with ice and tap water. Fills up her own glass. Returns.

Breathes in heavily, and leans back against the couch. Takes a long drink.

The moment the glass touches Kara’s lips, Lena regrets it but can’t back out now. If anything, it’ll just be fun. Funny, perhaps. It’ll be okay, she thinks. It’ll be--

*  
\--bizarre.

The takeout is nearly finished and Kara’s bright eyed and all smiles. A goddamn delight of a best friend despite consistently shutting down any talk about Supergirl.

There’s relief in every inch of her. Beautiful, soothing relief. The serum must be a dud, Lena thinks. It must not work.

She’s getting more and more sober as time passes, as the seriousness of doping her friend hits her.

“I want you to stay here tonight,” Lena says. “You can borrow pajamas. I have an extra toothbrush. I don’t want you--”

“Okay,” Kara says, almost-- almost too fast. And then she lays her arms to the side and looks up at the ceiling. “This has been such a lovely day.” She hums and closes her eyes.

Maybe it’s just putting her to sleep, Lena thinks, and scoots in a little closer. Moves to check her pulse.

“I love you,” Kara says, opening her eyes. And there’s something really brutally honest in the words and in her expression.

Lena’s heart stutters for a moment. Confusion, amusement, and--

And before Lena can do anything to stop her, Kara’s grasped her face and pulled her close.

“I’m-- no--” Lena says. “No.” And Kara closes the distance and presses the sweetest kiss against Lena’s lips.

The sweetest and the most _familiar_ kiss.

It’s a violent shock to the system and Lena jerks out of Kara’s grasp. Another “no” is on her lips, but quieter this time. And Kara’s moving towards her, something predatory in her eyes now. As a scientist, Lena knows she should confirm the hypothesis forming in her mind, so, steeling herself, she lets Kara approach. Lets Kara grip her tight, too tight for human hands, and kiss her, now with some heat.

The kiss quickly becomes filthy; open mouthed and all tongue and the sort of kiss Lena’s gotten used to when-- when-- _she_ ’s feeling aggressive. Lena feels it all the way down to her toes, and as she closes her eyes and succumbs, just a little, the memory merges with reality.

There’s a whimper rolling out of her mouth and a tightness growing between her legs. She’s missed this, she’s missed this so much. She’s missed _Supergirl_ \--

Lena tries to disengage but Kara’s grip is like a vise. “I’ve missed you,” Kara says in _her_ voice and it’s like ice sliding down her back.

“Kara,” she says. “Kara, please.” This is wrong.

“That’s me,” she says, and her eyes seem to darken. Almost going black. “Kara Zor-El, the girl of steel.”

“Oh, god,” Lena says. Unable to move. Unable to think straight. Unable to--

There’s a mouth at her neck, and a hand gripping her knee with the intent to slide up her skin and Lena has a choice to make.

She thinks: the serum must work differently on Kryptonians  
She thinks: don’t freeze, don’t panic, don’t--

There’s consequence the morning will bring because Lena’s starved for touch, starved for how Supergirl makes her--

Fingers reach the trembling inner thigh and, hopeless, helpless, Lena spreads her legs enough to let her get close, closer. And _god_ , Supergirl rips her underwear open and slides her fingers against her clit so fast. Lena gasps for air, and fully realizes this is how it’s going to go.

She did this, she dosed Ka-- _Supergirl_ with something untested.

Supergirl knows exactly what pressure and what rhythm makes Lena go wild, and she does it with a half smile on her face. Not quite present, but moving without cease. “Hey,” Lena tries, reaching to touch her face. “Hey, it’s okay, slow down,” and Supergirl reacts by leaving her clit to fuck into her sex with two fingers. Lena’s head rolls back. The pressure and the pleasure almost too much. “Okay, we can do it your way,” she gasps. “Just, slower. Please?”

“Mmm,” Supergirl says. It’s without mercy that she fucks her until Lena comes, sharp and almost painful. “You’re so beautiful,” Supergirl says against her lips before kissing her swiftly and Lena can’t quite manage the cognitive dissonance of it all.

“I need--” she tries but Supergirl is adjusting their positions without Lena’s help. Ripping Lena’s skirt open and pushing her legs apart and-- and--

Lena looks down to see a blonde woman in Kara’s clothes eat her out. Her sex clenches and yet, she’s so weak. She’s so weak for her.

“Okay,” Lena says to the ceiling. “We’re doing this. We’re doing this and--” Kara swirls her tongue and Lena nearly cries out. Unable to finish her voiced thought. Unable to do anything but focus on the pleasure building in her sex as Supergirl’s relentless tongue drives her to some joy unknown.

Supergirl’s hand lingers at her thigh, keeping her legs apart. Her tongue work wonders, sliding in an unyielding rhythm against her until she’s breaking into shards, shattered and lost.

And horribly, horribly, Supergirl continues, generously, her tongue persistent. Lena takes the moment to think about it. Think about what Kara, what _Supergirl_ is to her and the cognitive dissonance of having her so intimate, having her between her legs. Thinks about what it means to allow her there, to _want_ her there. To--

She comes again and shame hits her before pleasure overwhelms it. Overwhelms her, and keeps her docile for just long enough to consider. To consider that this is right. To have Supergirl beholden to her and her desire. To have Supergirl long for her. To have Supergirl know she’s meant for her. As if Supergirl was created just to please her.

“Yes,” she says, feeling a reckless abandon. “Oh, yes,” she says.

Supergirl lifts her head, shows a wet mouth, a wet chin, and a half-smile. “Lena,” she says, and her eyelids seem heavy. Closing for a moment and then opening. She runs her tongue lazily along her lower lip, and Lena’s sex clenches. “Now you know,” Supergirl says, soft; so soft.

Rage will come later; rage, disappointment, sadness. Lena can feel those emotions roiling in the darker reaches of her heart. But she can’t access them now, can’t feel anything but a longing, deep rooted and unbreakable. She’s dizzy with it. “Kiss me,” she begs, wanting her so badly.

Supergirl smiles, and it’s a beautiful smile. And Lena loves the idea of her so much that her heart aches. Throbs in her chest for the sensation of her touch, the sound of her voice, and the realization of her affection.

“Of course,” and then Supergirl’s mouth and her lips and her tongue are back at Lena’s most delicate and sensitive skin and it’s almost impossible for Lena not to scream.

Lena gasps instead, gasps and sighs and finds herself whimpering, a hand clutching at a throw pillow and another hand clutching at beautiful blonde hair. Lena tugs and Supergirl growls against her skin before redoubling her efforts.

It’s enough to drive a woman mad, and Lena feels the surge of energy, delicious and overwhelming, radiate from her sex outward, seeming to fill the room. “Oh,” she says, “oh, Kara.”

And something tenses, something freezes in Supergirl. The word, the _name_ seems to have sparked something deep inside of her, waking her up out of a--

“I’ve got to--” Supergirl starts, rising up and away from Lena, leaving her bereft with the absence of warmth, absence of her touch. “I--” She looks confused, not quite alert. As if waking from a deep sleep.

She staggers towards the door, seems to rethink it, and then walks with purpose to the balcony door, opens it up and Lena watches Kara in her sweater set and jeans fly into the goddamn air.

Lena lays there, her heart a drum. The day’s events crush together in a way that makes her breathless, makes her hands ball into fists. Makes her heart just ache.

“Fuck,” she whispers.

*  
When her eyes open, dawn’s light warm in her room, she wakes to feeling sore all over. Hungover from the wine and the truth. Staring up at the ceiling, she recognizes that there’s a darkness that wakes in her too.

 

*  
**  
***  
**  
*

 

"Good morning," she says with a withering stare. "Supergirl."

It happens so subtly that Lena feels like _such a fool_ for not seeing-- never suspecting-- But here’s the proof. Kara, no, _Supergirl_ standing up a little straighter, changing the stance of her footing. Expression adjusting to something serious, austere.

She opens her mouth: “Lena, what did you dose me with?” It’s quiet.

Lena flinches, shamed. “It’s of little consequence.”

“It’s of significant consequence.” There are fists at her side, tight unforgiving fists.

She gets to her feet. “You lied to me.”

There’s something sad and lost in Supergirl’s eyes before she narrows them. Takes a step forward. “I had my reasons. Your safety, for one.”

“Bullshit,” Lena says. “You wanted the best of both worlds. My friendship and--”

“I wanted _you_. Is that selfish? Maybe. But the fact is that I wanted you,” Supergirl says, and it’s perhaps the most honest thing the woman has ever said. Lena feels battered by the words, the feeling, the intent.

Something just aches. “Then why didn’t you tell me. It could have been so easy.”

A cruel look touches her face. “Telling a Luthor you’re a super is easy?”

Lena takes a step back. “That was low.”

“You’re the one who drugged me.” Supergirl tightens her jaw. “I’m your best friend.”

“ _Kara_ is my best friend,” Lena interrupts and then shakes her head sharply, correcting herself. “You’re just--”

“I’m just what.” And she crosses her arms. “The girl you fuck?”

Lena has a touch of cruelty herself. “I was fucked pretty hard last night. Didn’t have much choice in the matter actually.” She chuckles and it’s not a nice sound. “You don’t remember, do you?”

Supergirl’s eyes go wide and she sucks in air, sharp. “No,” she says, weakly. And then, quiet: “Did I hurt you?”

“I am hurt.” Lena says, harsh. And she holds her breath for a moment before: “But not because you--,” she shakes her head. “I’m okay.” Softer.

“Look--,” Supergirl starts, taking a step closer.

“Kara,” she says, leaning on the first consonant, the first vowel. “We can’t solve this.” She breathes in. “I dosed you with something untested. And you’ve spent over a year lying through your teeth about who you were, pretending--” and she raises her hand when Kara sucks in a breath, “-- _pretending_ to be my friend.” She stares at her.

“I--,” Supergirl tries. “It wasn’t pretend.”

She hold both hands up, in front of her, willing it all to stop. “It was still a lie, at the heart of the matter. And if that’s not what _matters_ , I don’t know how to proceed.”

“I love you,” Supergirl says, and Lena believes her. Without a doubt. With every fiber of her being. This is the truth, honestly said.

“I want you to leave,” Lena says and nothing, _nothing_ has hurt more than this moment. Her heart screams for it to stop, screams for Supergirl to stay. “Get out.”

Supergirl flinches, blinks. Her wounds visible. But then she shifts, raises her chin. “As you wish,” and after a searing glance, she-- she-- disappears. Privileged by superspeed.

There’s nothing Lena wants more than a run herself; pounding pavement with the wind in her face. Aches in her limbs distracting her from the ache in her--

Her cell beeps, and she’s of a mind to ignore it. She reaches for it anyway, makes a perfunctory look at the screen. Assuming it’s a dull missive from---

_BREAKING: Lex Luthor escapes. Manhunt is in progress._

And every part of her goes numb.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love love love to my supercorp family <3


End file.
